


Hot&Wet

by laNill



Series: Eruri Nsfw Week2016 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eruri NSFW Week 2016, Husbands in love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shower Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: { Eruri Nsfw Week 2016 | Day 1: Bathing/Washing }Iniziò a togliersi la maglietta, procedendo in corridoio.Lo scroscio continuo dell’acqua lo raggiunse prima ancora di aprire la porta del bagno, costringendolo a fermarsi sull’uscio con un cipiglio contrito seppur piacevolmente curioso.Non pensava che Erwin si fosse appropriato della doccia, né che lo avesse fatto quando serviva istantaneamente a lui.La cosa lo irritò per pochi istanti, solo fino a quando quel pensiero irritante venne ampiamente sovrastato dalla vista che le pareti trasparenti e appena opacizzare dall’umidità della doccia gli permettevano di avere sul corpo del marito. [...]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sì, lo so; sono un filo in ritardo a pubblicare le shot dell'evento BUT meglio tardi che mai (?)  
> Cercherò di pubblicare tutti e sei i giorni, ognuno in una shot a sè stante, da oggi fino ai prossimi e le metterò poi tutte in una raccolta unica.  
> E, niente: più eruri per tutti <3

Con un sospiro stanco, Levi posò le buste della spesa sul tavolo.  
Si scostò una ciocca umida dalla fronte, prima di arieggiarsi il petto staccandosi la maglietta, in parte umida, dal busto; faceva così caldo, fuori, che si sentiva appiccicoso in maniera indicibile.  
Il portare i sacchetti della spesa di ritorno dal supermercato, inoltre, non era stato poi così semplice visto che pesavano terribilmente troppo entrambe, facendolo sudare ancora di più.  
Gli serviva una doccia, subito.  
Il solo pensiero di restare ancora per cinque minuti in quel bagno di umidità e di appiccicoso sudore gli faceva venire l’orticaria.  
Iniziò a togliersi la maglietta, procedendo in corridoio.  
Lo scroscio continuo dell’acqua lo raggiunse prima ancora di aprire la porta del bagno, costringendolo a fermarsi sull’uscio con un cipiglio contrito seppur piacevolmente curioso.  
Non pensava che Erwin si fosse appropriato della doccia, né che lo avesse fatto quando serviva istantaneamente a lui.  
La cosa lo irritò per pochi istanti, solo fino a quando quel pensiero irritante venne ampiamente sovrastato dalla vista che le pareti trasparenti e appena opacizzare dall’umidità della doccia gli permettevano di avere sul corpo del marito **.**  
Inclinò il capo, sfiorando con lo sguardo le spalle ampie ed i muscoli che si tendevano al suo alzare delle braccia mentre si passava la spugna sui bicipiti e dietro le scapole, proseguendo poi verso la curva della schiena e delle anche, dove poteva scorgere il profilo come il frontone di un tempio dell’osso dell’inguine che scendeva verso il basso ventre. Le gambe lunghe erano gonfie, sode e portavano ad un fondoschiena che lo fece fremere giusto l’istante in cui l’attenzione iniziò a soffermarvisi troppo.  
“Oh, Levi!”  
Rialzò lo sguardo, il minore, incontrando lo sguardo perplesso dell’uomo che, sorridente, lo guardava al di là del vetro. “Non ti avevo sentito.” Lo salutò, continuando a passarsi la spugna sul petto, ora di fronte.  
Sembrava una di quelle divinità che si vedevano scolpite nel marmo, dannazione.  
“Sono rientrato ora. Fa un fottutissimo caldo, fuori.” Affermò richiudendosi la porta e dirigendosi verso il lavandino, lanciando la maglietta nel cesto dei panni sporchi che avrebbe lavato nel pomeriggio.  
“Non fatico a crederlo. Stavo sudando, mi son dovuto per forza fare una doccia.” Spiegò questo tranquillo, affondando di nuovo il capo sotto il getto dell’acqua, scuotendo il capo e passandosi le mani contro il viso; se avesse fatto una cosa del genere dentro la vasca da bagno, avrebbe allagato tutto il pavimento come una papera.  
“Si, quello che volevo fare io.” Rispose in un borbottio stizzito, abbassandosi a lavarsi il viso sotto il getto dell’acqua; “Ma qualcun altro mi ha mandato a monte i piani.” Continuò, mentre con una mano a coppa prendeva più acqua possibile e se la passava contro le spalle e dietro al collo, assieme ai capelli corti.  
“Io? Oh ma ho fatto!” Esclamò questo, guardandolo con uno sguardo velato di colpevolezza dietro il vetro della doccia. Levi lo osservò, riemergendo dal getto del rubinetto, chiudendolo.  
“Non importa, posso aspettare..” Affermò passandosi una mano e tirandosi indietro i capelli, prima che un pensiero fugace ma allettante gli fece cambiare idea su cosa avrebbe fatto, in attesa che la doccia si fosse liberata.  
Si poggiò sul bordo del lavandino; i jeans erano appena calati mostrano parte della peluria scura dell’inguine, rivolgendo al marito uno sguardo languido e sottile. “Oppure posso entrare e lavarmi con te.”  
Erwin sbattè un paio di volte le palpebre, percependo un fremito raggiungergli il basso ventre e infiammargli i lombi.  
Sorrise divertito poi, affilando appena di più lo sguardo chiaro.  
“Quando vuoi.”  
Non aspettò troppo, Levi -principalmente perché voleva togliersi di dosso quel velo appiccicoso su tutto il corpo; una volta toltosi i pantaloni e l’intimo, a piedi nudi lo raggiunse, entrando e chiudendosi la porta a vetri dietro le spalle, mentre Erwin gli faceva spazio.  
Chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi al getto dell’acqua fresca sulla pelle, accarezzandogli il corpo ed il viso reclinato appena verso l’alto; dopo quell’afa, non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro di piacere nel sentire l’acqua lavare via il sudore.  
Riaprì lo sguardo quando si appoggiò all’altro, le mani alzate e poggiate contro il suo petto.  
“Da quando non facevano la doccia insieme?” Domandò Erwin, circondandogli la vita con un braccio mentre l’altra andava a scostargli amorevole una ciocca umida da davanti la fronte.  
“Eravamo più giovani.”  
“Sì, e avevamo solo una cosa in testa.” Rise il biondo, dandogli un bacio su una tempia mentre Levi passava distratto le mani contro le sue braccia.  
“Misà che quella cosa la ho ancora.” Asserì sincero questo, guardandolo in volto; le mani che andavano a circondargli il collo, issandosi appena sulle punte per schioccargli un bacio fuggevole sul mento.  
Il premere contro l’addome duro e tonico dell’altro non fece altro che aumentare il desiderio che gli era sbocciato quando lo aveva visto, nudo, di spalle una volta entrato; il sentire il suo corpo ed averlo totalmente nudo di fronte, contro di sé era qualcosa a cui non sapeva resistere, a discapito di tutti gli anni trascorsi assieme.  
Erwin sorrise, abbassandosi per baciargli le labbra, suggendole piano, sentendo il sapore dell’acqua assieme a quello della saliva dell’altro.  
“Forse anche io.” Rivelò in un sussurro basso e caldo contro la pelle, facendolo fremere d’aspettativa nello scorgere, al di là delle iridi chiare, un barlume più cupo, più carnale. Così come fremette nel sentire il suo sesso risvegliato, premergli contro il basso ventre, quasi a volerlo richiamare.  
Abbassò una mano, bagnata, andando a circondare il membro turgido ed eretto del maggiore, respirando caldo contro la sua bocca ad occhi socchiusi, muovendola pianto lungo l’asta, masturbandolo lento e con movimenti cadenzati.  
“Sei.. cambiato, da quando eri giovane.”  
Erwin sorrise a fior di labbra, e una parte del cuore morì con lui. “In cosa?”  
“In meglio.”  
Lo baciò di nuovo, languido, in un contatto umido e poco casto mentre la mano si muoveva e anche quella dell’altro la imitava, prendendogli il sesso teso tra le cosce bianche, masturbandolo con la stessa velocità lenta. Il braccio con cui gli cingeva la vita si allentò, invece, e con la mano discese ad afferrare un gluteo in una presa solida che lo fece gemere.  
“Tu non sei cambiato affatto.” Ansimò Erwin tra un bacio e un labbro che veniva succhiato.  
“Ah no?”  
“No, mi fai perdere la testa come la prima volta.” Rivelò l’uomo mentre serrava appena di più la stretta contro la curva soda del gluteo, plasmandosi nella sua mano. “Da bagnato, ancora di più.”  
Levi colse il doppio senso nel sorriso sfrontato e sbarazzino che l’altro gli rivolse, piegando le labbra verso l’alto, appropriandosi avido di nuovo della sua bocca.  
La mano, nel contempo, si era spostata; un dito si era intrufolato nella fessura tra i due glutei, raggiungendo il piccolo anello di muscoli, strusciandovi il polpastrello contro solo per sentire Levi tendersi e annaspare; lo violò subito, lentamente, forzando quel poco che bastava per sentirlo cedere ed entrare. L’acqua scivolava tra le sue natiche rendendo il tutto più scivoloso e meno complicato.  
Lo penetrò dapprima lento, poi pian piano aumentò sia l’affondo sia il numero di dita, dilatando a forbice la piccola entrata.  
Levi si aggrappò a lui, gemendogli contro la bocca ad occhi stretti, schiudendoli solo per mostrare le iridi del metallo fuso, brillanti, con la gote rosse e l’acqua che gli scendeva sul viso come lacrime di pioggia.  
Lo lasciò andare solo per un istante, prima di afferrarlo per la vita e sollevarlo, facendolo aderire con la schiena contro il vetro freddo che gli provocò un brivido, e le ginocchia serrate contro la propria vita, che Levi cinse dietro la schiena.  
Lo penetrò quasi con una necessità, così come Levi calò sul suo sesso in un gemito alto e roco, inglobandolo tutto in una sola spinta.  
Erwin trattenne un gorgoglio cupo in gola, abituandosi in fretta a quella guaina calda che gli tolse per un solo istante il respiro, prima di iniziare a spingere.  
Lo violò lentamente, il bacino che si spingeva, penetrando con affondi lenti e precisi, accompagnati dal movimenti del minore e dalle proprie mani serrate contro i suoi fianchi stretti, portandolo verso il basso ad ogni affondo che compiva. Lui saliva, e al contempo, con le mani, lo portava in basso, incontro al suo sesso.  
Levi gemeva ad ogni colpo, inarcando la schiena, tendendosi in maniera languida e terribilmente erotica contro il suo corpo, aggrappato alle sue spalle.  
Sobbalzava ad ogni spinta, ansimava ad ogni rumore umido e ovattato dell’inguine contro il proprio fondoschiena, gemeva nel sentire l’acqua fredda a contatto con la pelle bollente di Erwin contro cui si strusciava.  
Gli morse l’incavo della spalla, il moro, ad una spinta più profonda che trattenne contro la sua pelle, lambendola poi con la lingua.  
Non ricordava da quanto non lo facevano in quel modo improvviso, avido, ruvido senza preservativo perché ormai appartenevano l’uno a l’altra da non sapeva più quanti anni; e godeva nel sentirlo nudo dentro di sé, spingere con foga che solo i ragazzini avevano, con la stessa passione, quasi con la stessa smania nel farlo nel primo posto che gli era capitato, alla prima occasione propizia.  
L’ennesimo colpo dato, ed Erwin venne dentro di lui, con Levi che lo seguì un paio di spinte dopo, riversando il seme in fiotti che gli sporcarono l’addome. Sentì gli spasmi del marito riversarsi dentro di sé, riscaldarlo dall’interno, sentendo il seme colargli appena sulle cosce assieme all’acqua che lo portò via.  
“Credevo.. non fossimo più ragazzini.” Mormorò divertito il moro, guardando l’uomo che aveva di fronte con occhi ancora acquosi per l’amplesso, mentre questo riprendeva il respiro, affannoso.  
“Neanche io credevo che lo avremmo rifatto di nuovo in una doccia.” Si chinò, Erwin, dandogli un bacio su quelle labbra che aveva divorato e dalle quale non si sarebbe riuscito comunque a staccare. “Non siamo poi così vecchi, dopotutto.”  
Uscì fuori da lui, e Levi si sentì ancora più umido e ancora più bagnato di quanto lo fosse prima.  
Si guardò la pancia e, al di sopra della spalla, al fondoschiena macchiato degli umori di Erwin.  
“No, ma siamo sporchi.” Sibilò fortemente contrariato.  
Era entrato per farsi una doccia che lo avrebbe pulito, non che lo avrebbe riportato dal punto di partenza.  
Il biondo rise di gusto, riavvicinandosi e baciandogli la guancia e poi il collo, mormorando:  
“Ora dobbiamo rifare tutto da capo.”  
Levi alzò lo sguardo, un barlume di stupore misto ad eccitazione che, seppur appena placata, stava di nuovo risvegliandosi.  
Ricambiò il sorriso lezioso che l’altro aveva, il suo più affilato e sardonico, circondandogli di nuovo il collo e lasciandosi andare, cadendo tra le sue mani e i suoi baci.


End file.
